Magic of Love
by hwa794
Summary: Summary : Cinta akan menyembuhkan dari segala bentuk trauma. Keajaiban cinta akan memeluk siapa saja yang akan menemukannya. HunHan pairing/ KrisHan Daddy kink/ romance-hurt comfort-psikologis/ mature.


**Magic of Love**

By hwa794

Cast : Sehun-Luhan-Kris

Genre : Psikologis, Hurt/Comfort, romance

Length : Oneshot.

Rated : M

=00=

This is HunHan pairing/KrisHan(dadykink), jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

.

.

.

=00=

**Happy Reading**

.

_**Summary : Cinta akan menyembuhkan dari segala bentuk trauma. Keajaiban cinta akan memeluk siapa saja yang akan menemukannya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta bersifat universal. Namun maknanya sangat dalam. Kau akan tahu jika kau sudah menemukan cintamu._

Seorang pria cantik duduk termenung menonton teve dengan tatapan kosong, sebuah klebatan-klebatan peristiwa pahit terulang kembali menuangkan energi negatif ke dalam memori otaknya, kenangan masa lalu yang terus menghinggap dan memenuhi pikirannya membuat ia semakin sesak dan kembali frustasi.

Dalam kesehariannya kini, tak ada pekerjaan, ia hanya terdiam di rumah yang lumayan mewah tanpa melakukan apapun. Apapun itu pekerjaan berat ia tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Kenapa ia dilahirkan untuk begitu lemah? Selalu disia-siakan, selalu dihina, dianggap tidak ada. Itu begitu menyakitkan. Sangat tidak berguna sama sekali. Bahkan untuk orang yang disekelilingnya, maupun orang yang disayangi Luhan.

Semakin saja ia menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk orang lain. Pikiran semacam itulah yang sering ia gumamkan.

Pria cantik itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya berkali-kali, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, tak ingin ia mengalami semua ini trauma yang begitu dahsyat meracuni otaknya yang sudah tercemar dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh mungil itu.

Bahkan syaraf otaknya mengalami ketidaknormalan.

Luhan kembali meringkuk, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut dengan kedua tangan yang saling memeluk. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berteriak sekali dengan suara lantang, air matanya deras turun namun mulutnya masih dalam diam.

Semakin lama tangisan itu semakin kencang, maka dari itu ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan agar isakan-isakan tangis itu tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Luhan selalu murung, ia merasa sakit pada raga dan jiwanya sakit karena masa lalu yang selalu menyiksa dan mencabik-cabik pikirannya.

Sungguh keadaan ini sulit dilepaskan untuk mengubah gaya hidup. Memang benar fisiknya lemah, apalagi kejiwaannya,ia begitu lemah semenjak kejadian yang menyakitkan membelenggu fisik dan jiwanya.

Masih dalam tangisan diamnya, Luhan berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bayang-bayang suram selalu menghantuinya lagi.

Apa ada harapan yang cerah saat ia bangkit dimasa depan? Kapan semua ini akan reda? Selalu ia mempertanyakan yang belum ada jawabannya.

Terlihat tegar dan kuat namun kenyataannya begitu sangat rapuh. Hatinya selalu sakit. Trauma yang menjadikan ia seperti ini. Diagnosa dokter-pun seratus persen benar, ia telah mengalami tekanan psikis yang hebat, ia mengalami sindrom. Sindrom tentang masa lalu yang membuat ia takut melangkah lebih jauh kedepan. Selalu mencurigai seseorang akan melakukan hal jahat kepadanya.

Tekanan psikis yang telah menderanya itu lebih berat dari keadaan fisik kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Pria cantik itu menderita tekanan psikis yang luar biasa. Serangan panik yang datang tiba-tiba dan menjerit frustasi karena stres itu sudah terbiasa menghiasi hari-harinya.

Wajah Luhan semakin hari semakin pucat. Mempunyai lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, dan nafsu makannya berkurang. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin apabila ia mendapatkan masalah dan terlebih lagi detak jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

Kurus dan sangat kacau.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

Gang sempit, sepi dan gelap saat dimalam hari membuat seorang anak remaja yang berjalan sendirian itu merinding, bulu kudunya meremang. Hawanya juga sangat dingin menguasai lingkungan itu dan terlebih lagi rasa dinginnya semakin menusuk-nusuk kulit. Ia mengeratkan syal dan jaket yang ia kenakan semakin rapat. Berulang kali ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

Jujur saja ia takut dengan gelap, namun ini perintah sang ibu, ia harus melakukan perintahnya membeli susu disupermarket untuk adik bayinya yang sedang kelaparan.

Seorang lelaki berjalan limbung. Sepertinya ia mabuk. Karena orang yang bertubuh jangkung itu sempoyongan sewaktu berjalan mendekati anak remaja itu.

"Hei bocah, berikan uangmu. "

"Tidak mau." Kata anak itu.

"Heh, kau mau mati ya?" dengan mata yang melotot lebar, ditambah botoh minuman kaca yang dibawanya diangkat akan segera menimpa kepala sang anak itu, ia merasa ketakutan yang sangat hebat berusaha lari namun ia tertangkap oleh tangan kekarnya.

_PLAK_

Anak itu terjatuh tersungkur ke aspal, bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Kau Luhan kan? Dasar anak durhaka, kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu kepadaku, huh? "

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti perintahmu ayah? Aku tidak sudi mempunyai ayah seperti ini. Suka mabuk-mabukan."

PLAK.

Satu tamparan lagi mengenai pipi Luhan yang lain. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Bukan karena tamparan itu yang membuatnya sakit namun flashback saat ibunya bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya mulai terngiang lagi. Masa kecil yan suram begitu teringat jelas saat ibunya dipukul sang ayah. Dominan suara ayah yang membentak keras dan memukul seluruh tubuh ibunya, suara tangisan ibulah yang membuat ia iba terhadap ibu tersayangnya.

Sang lelaki berdarah keturunan China itu menarik paksa anaknya ke tempat yang gelap, hanya ada lampu remang-remang.

Ia membuka belt yang melingkar dicelana, lalu mengayunkan dan mencambukkannya ke tubuh renta Luhan bertubi-tubi. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Siapapun tolonglah Luhan, namun mustahil sebab jalanan yang sudah sepi ditambah gelapnya malam membuat orang-orang enggan melewati gang itu.

Luhan meringkukkan kakinya seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan.

"Cepat bangun, cepat bocah tengik." Kris menarik jaket tebal Luhan dan membawanya ke rumah yang tidak terpakai oleh pemiliknya. Luhan menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seujur tubuhnya merasa kaku, sungguh ia sulit untuk berjalan.

Kris mengikat tangan Luhan dengan tali. Mendapati Luhan yang beringsut mundur, Kris menampar pipinya kembali, hingga ia diam dalam gerakannya.

Kris sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak gairah dirinya. Sungguh ia tergoda dengan anak laki-lakinya yang cantik. Mungkin alkoholpun mempengaruhi tingkat kesadaran dirinya kini.

"Kau harus memuaskanku, jika tidak kau akan mati ditanganku." Teriak Kris dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku mohon ayah, jangan lakukan itu kepadaku."

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan membelai pipi Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat.

Tubuh Luhan langsung beringsut kembali untuk menjauh dari Kris, namun tangan Kris sigap merengkuh tubuh Luhan dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana kau bocah tengik?"

Kris menuntun tangannya pada pusat gairah Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa melawan .Malam yang dingin terselimuti gairah panas menusuk-nusuk dan membungkus tubuh Luhan.

Penuh peluh kesakitan dan rasa aneh yang menjalar pada desir-desir darahnya. Jantungnya seakan memompa dan berdetak keras saat berada dipuncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan-gerakan sang ayah yang tiada henti menghujam miliknya membuat ia lemas tidak ada sepeserpun tenaga untuk melawan. Ayahnya Melakukan dengan sangat brutal, tak ada kepuasan yang ada dibenak Luhan, hanya ada rasa sakit yang mendalam didalam tubuhnya itu terlebih lagi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Ia tak menginginkan kejadian ini terjadi padanya. Ayah yang dulu dihormatinya kini menodai kesuciannya.

_Flashback end._

.

.

.

Kini pria cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, tubuh kurus miliknya menghampiri balkon rumah yang lumayan mewah. Antara sadar ataupun tidak ia terus mendengar suara lemah lembut yang sayup-sayup memanggil namanya. Seperti suara mama yang memanggil sang anak. Penuh kasih.

Ia berdiri ditepi- balkon berpembatas rendah. Perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya seolah-olah ia dapat mengalahkan rasa takut itu pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap-usapkan keringat dingin yang ada pada telapak tangannya keatas permukaan baju tidurnya. Berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar nafasnya normal tak memburu.

Aneh. Suara itu selalu berdengung ditelinga Luhan. melambai, mengajaknya menyusuri taman bunga penuh dengan kupu-kupu indah.

Menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin agar masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam nyaman, tempat ini adalah taman luas penuh kupu-kupu cantik yang hinggap pada bunga-bunga. Indah. Sungguh, seorang wanita yang mengajaknya itu tidak berbohong. Tempat penuh bunga seperti surga.

Angin menyambut rambutnya ringan, bajunya bergoyang-goyang diterbangkan oleh angin.

Pikirannya masih teralihkan dari dunia nyata, Luhan bermain dalam khayalannya.

Kedua tangan mulus itu terbentang lebar kearah samping masing-masing, seakan keduanya akan berubah menjadi sayap-sayap kecil putih yang akan melebar menjadi besar.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak naik-turun, mengepak-ngepakkannya dengan gaya beraturan. Imajinasinya mulai tinggi, berandai-andai ia menjadi seekor burung cantik yang akan terbang bebas ke luar angkasa.

'_Aku ingin bebas seperti burung. Aku seekor burung, aku akan berkeliling melihat berbagai tempat yang indah didunia ini'. _

Kehidupan Luhan merasa terkekang, tidak bebas seperti burung yang dapat melihat dunia yang sangat luas.

Semakin larut dalam kenyamanan ini. Senyum manis mengembang tercetak jelas diraut wajahnya.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang membelai kasar rambut Luhan. Angin kencang itu juga mengibas-ngibas baju yang dikenakan pria cantik itu. Angin membawa dedaunan nan kering menerpa wajah mulusnya yang tak memiliki noda sedikitpun. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan agak kacau namun sungguh ia adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling cantik dan mempesona.

Rambut blonde-nya bergaya _mashroom_. Matanya bak rusa yang mempunyai bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Pancaran mata indah itu sangat sayu dan lembut. Hidungnya mungil. Pipinya gembil seperti pipi bayi . Bibirnya terlihat natural dan lembut.

Tubuhnya sangat mungil untuk seorang pria berumur 24 tahun. Siapa saja yang dekat dengan pria itu pasti ia ingin memeluknya. Mengecup bibir manis itu.

Gerakan angin yang berputar agak kencang, menggulung dedaunan kering yang terputus dari ranting pohon hingga menyadarkan akal pikiran Luhan yang semula kosong. Sontak ia langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kaget mendapati dirinya hampir terjatuh. Salah satu kakinya diujung pembatas balkon.

Hampir saja ia terjun dari lantai dua.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan sekejap kakinya mundur lima langkah kebelakang.

Ia masih shock dengan keadaan dirinya yang mematung. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal konyol yang akan membuat seseorang kehilangan dirinya.

Matanya tak fokus pada satu arah. Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri seakan ia merutuki kebodohannya itu. Tubuhnya tergoncang hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

Pikirannya sungguh tak waras. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia sangat ceroboh. Hampir saja ia menerjunkan bebas tubuhnya ke tanah.

_Bodoh,__ Aku __ sanga__t __ bodoh _'rutuknya. Ia berteriak keras duduk dan mencengram keras rambutnya, sesekali ia jambak rambutnya sendiri sampai helaian rambut itu rontok.

Raungan tangisnya semakin kencang. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi kehidupan yang sangat kejam dan keras ini.

Ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri , dipukulnya sesekali bertujuan untuk meredakan nyeri dihatinya kini.

_Cinta dapat membuat bahagia. Cinta akan membantumu menenangkan. Cinta akan membuat masalah runyam, pahit menjadi tampak indah. Bersama-sama hidup dengan orang yang kau cintai kesulitan hidup akan teratasi dengan sendirinya. _

Sepasang tangan kokoh membelai rambut Luhan. Menarik dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan hangat. Menenggelamkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya.

Pria berkulit putih itu, mengecup ubun-ubun Luhan, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan rasa nyaman untuk Luhan. Belaian tangan lembut itu mengusap-usap pelan dibalik punggung Luhan secara berkala, berusaha menenangkan tangisannya, "sayang tenanglah, ada aku disini."ucap pria itu pelan sambil terus mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Tak ingin ia melepas begitu saja tubuh pria yang amat dicinta dalam pelukannya.

Pria itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Wajah pucat itu benar-benar berkerut panik. Pria manis itu tampak tidak mau menghentikan tangisan didalam rengkuhan pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

Luhan hanya menangis semenjak tadi, ia tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya, ia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku sudah ada disini, tolong tenanglah, jangan khawatir Lu"ucap pria itu kembali.

"Se-sehu-un" panggil Luhan lirih. Luhan baru berani mengangkat wajahnya, dan manik matanya menatap Sehun penuh derai air mata, pria yang sangat dicintainya-pun menatap iba.

"Iya sayang aku disini" ujar pria bernama Sehun itu sesekali mengecup rambut Luhan.

" A-aku...Aaku ceroboh- Se-hun hiks" Luhan memeluk erat tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, dadanya kembali sesak karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sudah sayang, kau harus tenang. Jika kau panik seperti ini, kau akan kambuh." Sehun kembali memberikan sandaran dengan rasa nyaman untuk Luhan, ia membelai rambut kemudian punggungnya dengan kasih sayang.

Sehun membopong tubuh mungil Luhan dan mengangkat dalam gendongannya. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil Luhan pada ranjang bersprei putih itu.

"aku akan mengambilkanmu obat anti depresi. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Sehun kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dan botol obat anti depresi.

"A-awalnya aku ingin menco-ba me-lenyapkan pe-nyakit sial-an ini, ta-tapi.." ucap Luhan dengan terisak kembali, "-aku bodoh. Hampir saja-aku ak-an bunuh di-ri. Jan-tungku seakan berhen-ti ber-detak" Luhan menarik keras kancing piyamanya sendiri hingga lepas.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang dan merengkuh kembali tubuh Luhan, Luhan menghambur dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"sttt... jangan menangis lagi, dadamu akan sesak. Berhentilah menangis sayang"

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. "aku tahu, kau pasti sangat tersiksa. " Sehun meratap Luhan iba. Hatinya pilu melihat kondisi Luhan.

Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Matanya menatap intens Luhan dengan seksama. Mata tajam Sehun

beradu pandang dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

Chu

Sehun menyalurkan ciuman manis dibibir mungil Luhan. Luhan berhenti menangis.

"Tenanglah Lu, kau pasti sembuh, jangan berhenti mencoba"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat yang mulai berhenti menangis, nyaman, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jika salah satu pasangan sedang terpuruk, pasangan lainnya akan saling menguatkan.

"Ayo minum obatnya, Lu. Dan tidurlah..."

Luhan mengambil obat dan gelasnya ditangan Sehun, dan meminumnya.

"Sehun aku percaya dengan keajaiban cinta, seperti kata-katamu, aku akan cepat sembuh karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucintai. "

Sehun membelai rambut Luhan dan tersenyum.

"temani aku sampai aku tertidur..." ucap Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar tidur disampingnya.

_Keajaiban Cinta membuat sebagian orang percaya bahwa cinta bisa menyembuhkan. Cinta akan menyembuhkan penyakit._

Sehun mengulas senyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan menggenggam jari-jemarinya erat.

"kau tahu apa itu kepanjangan dari kata LU?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menaruh ekspresi wajah penasaran.

"apa kau benar-benar mau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali.

"L dan U, singkatan dari Love You yang artinya aku mencintaimu. Bisa juga LU diartikan sebagai rusa dalam bahasa China, bukankah kau rusa imut yang menggemaskan? Hehehe aku mencintaimu rusa kecilku..."

Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak... aku bukan rusa...aku adalah Luhan...hehhee" jawab Luhan dengan tertawa geli.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu..." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang sampai kedua pipi Luhan menjelma menjadi merah. Sehun memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Luhan. Tersirat sebuah rasa bersalah, sebuah dosa yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

" _Promise, you are always by my side_" kata Luhan.

" _Yes I'm promise, Oh prince__ss_"

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum dan saling menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

_Itulah kekuatan cinta. Cinta akan mengubah akan menjadi pemanis dalam kehidupan. Tanpa cinta__hidup akan terasa hambar._

Tubuh Sehun kini menindih Luhan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Semakin dekat.

"Tunggu dulu... " Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Ada raut wajah kecewa dari Sehun yang mendapat penolakan dari Luhan. Selama ini ia menunggu Luhan. Menunggu Luhan merasa siap. Namun waktu itu tidak kunjung datang.

Luhan masih takut dengan ini, trauma masa kelam yang pahit belum terhapuskan.

Selama ini ia berusaha terbaik untuk menyenangkan Sehun, namun ia sungguh pengecut. Tidak pernah ia membuat Sehun bahagia sama sekali.

Dengan mata sayu, Sehun membisikkan kata-kata lembut pada telinga Luhan."Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku tidak akan meyakitimu sayang. Aku berjanji akan berbuat dengan lembut."

Dengan agak ragu Luhan mengiyakan, "Baiklah, aku siap ..."

Setelah Luhan memberi izin kepada Sehun, ia bergerak naik dan mengangkat kepala Luhan dengan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Sehun mulai mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Ciuman yang semakin intens membuat Luhan melayang daripada ciuman sebelumnya. Ciuman yang menggairahkan itu semakin turun, menelusuri setiap inci kulit Luhan. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan nikmat diantara mereka berdua.

Rasa nikmat itu menjalar pada bagian tubuh yang disentuh oleh Sehun. Sentuhan ini berbeda dengan yang ayah Luhan lakukan dulu. Lembut dan menggairahkan.

Sehun medorongnya dan melesakkannya dalam tubuh Luhan yang sedang meringis menahan rasa kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membuat Luhan kesakitan, ia kecup bibir Luhan untuk meredakan sakit bersamaan dengan ia menenggelamkan lebih dalam pada pusat panas pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan bergelinjang sungguh menikmati semua sentuhan Sehun yang membuat Luhan gila untuk pertama kalinya.

Pusaran gairah sensitif milik Luhan pertama kali disentuh oleh Sehun dengan gerakan berirama , menusuknya lebih dalam membuat Luhan melingkarkan dan mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Sehun. Keduanya tidak sabar mencapai kenikmatan yang bisa melambungkan ke awan.

Merasakan panas gairah yang sudah memuncak hebat, dapat menghilangkan semua klebatan-klebatan masa lalu Luhan yang terasa sangat pahit. Mengubur semua kejadian itu tanpa bekas.

Sebelum mereka terlelap, Luhan dan Sehun berpelukan sangat erat seakan takut jika keduanya akan terpisahkan.

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat_

_With mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love_

_Be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_And now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

.

.

.

.

.

END

FF ini aku tulis karena ff marry me or leave me belum bisa dilanjut kkkk...

Maaf banyak typo semoga nggak mengecewakan. Huh

Salam Seluhwa.

Wanna review ?


End file.
